narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Body Flicker Technique
|image=Body flicker pt 1.png Body flicker pt 2.png |kanji=瞬身の術 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Shunshin no Jutsu |literal english=Body Flicker Technique |english tv=Teleportation Jutsu |jutsu rank=D |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu |jutsu class type=Supplementary |users=Kanka, Kisui Iyoku (Non-Rebirth), Rukia Kaguya, Shinra Uchiha, Akagi Menma, Itsuki Dairyū, Natsumi Midori, Xaverian, Neiru Hyūga, Ayumi Senju/Ayumi (Demon Version), Zeno Abarai, Yusuke Shinsui, Tane Kemono, Kenpachi Hyuga, Ryoko, Kanzaki Uchiha, Keidan, Kakuzu Uchiha, Madoka Hyuga, Zori (ChidoriSpark27), Mizuki, Kozan, Chieko,Kenji Inazuma, Yūzuki, Kazaki Uchiha, Tsuna Uchiha/Rebirth,Tsuna Uchiha,Ino Uzumaki, Shisou,Seki, Kisui Iyoku/Second Regeneration, Fumio, Enki Makaze, Mizuki Makaze,Genmu Kosui, Delta Uchiha, Jatai Uchiha,Zenkai , Sumiyōmi, Temari Uchiha, Genshou Yamaguchi, Jikan Senju,Saizen Kinsei,Saizen Kinsei/Childhood,Muketsu/Fanon Canon,Tsushima,Shinzou Aburame,Uryuu,Fukitsu Uchiha,Shingi,Yukirei,Yasuo Uchiha,Kiritsu Taisei/Jonin, Hisashi Hyūga, Kiritsu Taisei, Takeru Uchiha, Izumi Ōtsutsuki, Yumiko, Kanjirama Uchiha, Yōkōtama Hōzuki, Raijin Uchiha, Sozin Uchiha,Kyousuke,Kōjin Tanebi, Shin Hyō, Hayazumo, Fuurin, Kemuri Kiritateru, Zeta Hyuga, Enen, Kakezan, Giyo, Kei Yotsuki, Yamabiko, Zeta Kazuto, Genji,Akagi, Sega, Kōten Noroshi, Yoshi, Cho, Oushan Supuritto, Akira Hiroshima, Hideyoshi Nara, Magyaku, Alvaro, Caius Kazuto,Uzume Arashi, Magai, Magai/Genin,Souji Senju, Ayame,Banira Kurama,Muzai Kaguya,Idiana Uma, Asuka Uzumaki, Kimi Uchiha, Kanrai Shimoyake, Hibiki Kichiro, In'ei, Akira Kobayashi, Akichua Kobayashi, Takashi Kazami, Koshiro, Kane Soga, Eiseiyake, Bhav Hyuga, Kaidan Nomura, Soru Kurama, Toshiro Ronumaru,Torei Naito,Shin Hyō, Moya, Daisuke Senju, Higro Yakusumi, Marami Natoro, Engetsu Uchiha, Leon Sanyu, Ryu Namikaze,Ryūko Uchiha, Kane Uzumaki, Ikuto Uchiha ,Takahiro Sakurai,Rakusasu Doreā,Akemi Uchiha, Harumi, Hayato Shin, Taketsuna, Tao-Long, Kasumi Tōketsu,Asuka,Kasai Uchiha, Ryoji Saeba, Gilgamesh, Shiro Uchiha, Kenji Nagakura, Gray Kazuki, Shin Takahiro, Tomo Kogure, Tenmaku Uchiha, Himuki Kokutan, Harumi Misuteri, Meian Kanō, Shiki Kanō, Naibu Sanguis, Zecht Shinja, Hokusai Uchiha, Akito Otonashi, Kenji Kayuga, Daisuke Murakami, Arata Uzumaki, Hira Uchiha, Ankoku Kiryū, Kasō, Haru Aburame, Shoji Kengen, Saix Niigata, Imae Miyagi, Asura Uchiha,Horus Dokuago, Zangetsu Tsuki, Zenryoku, Dakuryū, Saizo Marushagan, Samuru Kyokujitsu, Nōsei, Shirokaze Fuyutama, Nichihi, Kagerin Nara, Shiranui Kaguya, Kazuhide, Kazemaru, Maya Fumiko, Isane Kiko, Haruko, Kazuko, Aichi Goron, Rika, Daikoku, Yokoshima Hōzuki, Haru Namikaze, Hitori Koyama,Kukan Yami, Kamon Namikaze,Atsushi Hisashi, Kaizen, Zade Kotaba, Koyone Takamori, Yukai, Kenshin Uzumaki, Kenichi Suzuki, Kyōshi Takamori, Yuri Otonashi, Siegfried, Naran Uchiha, Tajon Uchiha, Sora Yajuu, Obito Ryou, Tokino, Aojiro, Eihei Uzumaki, Masumi Sarutobi, Shisui Uchiha (Waterkai), Akisu, Yueshi, Kato Hatake, Ketsuya Kazami, Rin Batsu, Sainami, Kawazu, Sayuki, Sutaa Safaia, Rouga Inuzuka, Hiake Tokari, Suteki Kasai, Mizu Tsuki, Stryse Kazuto, Karasuba Musubi, Fude, Yorinaga, Aoi Uchiha, Arachne Zhīzhū, Muketsu/Fanon Canon, Aojiro/Adulthood, Akio, Negai, Yozoraōka, Kōshū Hyūga, Tabikarasu, Minobu Tetsuhara, Aimi Kataihyouhi, Akaakato Uzumaki, Chiyome Mochizuki, Iris Senju, Tomoe, Enkyo Yotsuki, Doujinn, Talimi, Asuchi, Soremi, Taijinn, Shuhei Kyoraku, Shiroyasha Uchiha, Tsuki Rinku, Matsura, Kaio Uchiha (Ōtsutsuki), Comato Uchiha (Ōtsutsuki), Akimitsu Kohaku, Morakai, Kabuki Uzumaki, Yuno Chōjin, Yuri Kōdona, Arata Kato, Yuri Kōdona Fanon/Canon, Aisaka Momochi, Takagi Toyotomi, Issho, Tansei, Rīsaka, Raiku Uchiha, Kyura Sarutobi, Okuyuki, Ryuji Yagatama, Misaki Haruno, Heiwa Uchiha, Hato Uchiha, Karasu Namikaze, Kodoku, Ruika Kishiraku, Yosuke Satsuki, Michi, Akira Yamada, Hamura Uchiha, |hand signs=Ram |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} This technique is a high-speed movement technique, allowing a ninja to move short to long distances at an almost untraceable speed. To an observer, it appears as if the user has teleported. A puff of smoke is occasionally used to disguise the user's movements. It is accomplished by using chakra to temporarily vitalize the body and move at extreme speeds. The amount of chakra required depends on the overall distance and elevation between the user and the intended destination. Shisui Uchiha was feared as "Shisui of the Body Flicker" (瞬身のシスイ, Shunshin no Shisui), likely referring to this technique. The different hidden villages have variations of the Body Flicker Technique, all of which involve some extra element aside from the movement itself. The extra element is usually some sort of substance used to distract the opponent, such as leaves or sand. Gaara, for instance, uses the Sand Body Flicker (砂瞬身, Suna-Shunshin), which uses sand to cover his movements. Other varieties include the Mist Body Flicker (霧瞬身, Kiri-Shunshin), Water Body Flicker (水瞬身, Mizu-Shunshin), and Leaf Body Flicker (木ノ葉瞬身, Konoha-Shunshin). The Fourth Raikage combined the Body Flicker Technique with the Lightning Release Armour which allowed him to dodge even Amaterasu in a split second. Ace Korimachi uses his kekkei genkai, EMS Release, to create (放射瞬身, Denji-Shunshin) to travel any distance instantly, making it the most effective variation of the body flicker technique. To the user of the Denji-Shunshin, it's as if time has stopped, but to the observer of the Denji-Shunshin, it's as if Ace was never there. When Ace uses his hiden jutsu, Instractive Phasion, with his Denji-Shunshin, he can infiltrate any village completely undetected, as his Interactive Phasion technique makes his chakra undetectable even by Kryonosis, the best tracker summon in the world, and the Denji-Shunshin allows his to travel instantly to his target, allowing him to grab what he needs and get out, literally in an instant. Kosui's usage of the Body Flicker Technique relies on her enhancing it with her water release. Instead of creating a puff of smoke, she creates a puddle of water, making it seem like she burst into a body of water, which is more than enough to fool lesser shinobi into a deadly trap. Kane Soga Kane's mastery over the technique, allows him to teleport without even having a puff of smoke appear. Raiku Uchiha Raiku Uchiha's mastery of the Technique, combined with his Impulse make his speeds match that of the Flying Thunder God Technique, except his speed gets a little slower than the latter when transporting to longer distances. Kodoku Kodoku is able to increase the speed of the technique with Senjutsu, moving with incredible speeds and not slowing even with longer ranges. Clan::Yaseimei Clan